Born to Die (Album)
Born to Die ist das zweite Studioalbum und das fünfte Album im allgemeinen Sinne von Lana Del Rey. Das Album wurde am 27. Januar 2012 erstmal auf iTunes als Download herausgegeben und erschien am 31. Januar in physischer Form von den Verlagen Interscope Records, Polydor Records und Stranger Records. Nach ihrem 2011 Sommerhit "Video Games", den sie später durch Strange veröffentlichen ließ, entschloss sie sich ein ganzes Album zu machen. Video Games erscheint in diesem Album auch. Born to Die machte von Lanas Alben den größten Erfolg. Der Stand im November 2012 war: 4 Millionen verkaufte Kopien des Albums weltweit. Hintergrund Lana Del Rey gab im Jahr 2008 eine drei-track EP Kill Kill unter dem Pseudonym Lizzy Grant heraus. Daraufhin im Jahr 2010 das Debütstudioalbum Lana Del Ray A.K.A. Lizzy Grant. Jenes war das erste professionelle Album der Sängerin, in der Zusammenarbeit mit dem Produzenten und mehrfachen Grammywinner David Kahne. Nach einer Zeit verschwand das Album von iTunes und man konnte es nirgendwo kaufen. Die Rechte von 5 Points gingen zurück an Lana Del Rey. Sowieso war das Album kein so großer Erfolg gewesen. Später in Juni 2011, wurde Lana bei Stranger Records für die Herausgebung ihres Singles Video Games registriert. Wenige Monate vor Sommer 2011 hatte sie den Song online gestellt und er wurde ein riesengroßer Internethit, woraufhin sie in Juli auch bei Interscope und Polydor Records registriert wurde. Lana sagte, dass sie ursprünglich Video Games nicht als Single herausgeben wollte, doch die Unterstützung der Fans brach sie dazu. Sie sagte auch, dass sie beim singen sehr traurig wird und manchmal sogar auch weint. Später wurde bekannt gegeben, dass die Sängerin im Januar 2012 ihr zweites Studioalbum herausgeben würde. In der französischen Show Taratata hatte Del Rey offenbart, dass der Titel Born to Die heißen würde. Erscheinungstermine wurden auch offenbart. Am 30. Dezember erschien die Single Born to Die, die ein großer Hit geworden war noch bevor das gleichnamige Album erschienen ist. Singles thumb|224px|Del Rey singt Video Games auf American Idol.Video Games wurde am 10. Oktober 2011 als Lana Del Reys Debütsingle herausgegeben. Der Song alleine bekam sehr gute Kritiken und als einer der besten 2011-Lieder ausgezeichnet. Video Games kam in den Charts von Deutschland an Platz 1 und war in der Top 10 in Österreich, Belgien, Tschechien, Frankreich, Niederlande, Irland, Poland, Schottland, Schweiz und Groß Britannien. Ein von Lana Del Rey persönlich gemachtes Video kam auch heraus. Die zweite Single Born to Die war schon Anfangs Dezember im Internet öffentlich gemacht. Am 14. 12. 2011 kam an Lanas offiziellen YouTube Kanal LanaDelReyVEVO ein offizielles Video zum Song. Regie wurde von Yoann Lemoine geführt. Off to the Races war am 22. Dezember 2011 öffentlich gemacht. Den Song konnte man im Internet leicht finden. Jänner 2012 erschien er als eine promotionale Single in Niederlande. Carmen wurde als promotionale Single am 27. Februar 2012 in den deutschsprachigen Ländern herausgegeben. Die Nachricht über ihre dritte Single Blue Jeans war auch noch 2011 erschienen. Die Single generell wurde aber erst im April 2012 herausgegeben. Singles Summertime Sadness, National Anthem und Dark Paradise kamen 2012 und 2013 auch noch heraus. Tracks Alle Lieder waren von Lana Del Rey geschrieben. In der Tabelle folgen die Namen von Mitschreibern. Outtakes Für das Projekt Born to Die waren insgesamt 25 Lieder aufgenommen, wo von nur 15 in die finale Version des Albums kamen. Es gibt insgesamt also zehn Outtakes. Alle Outtake-Lieder waren zum hören online gestellt. *Butterflies Part 2 *Damn You *Drive *Driving In Cars With Boys *Hollywood's Dead *Hundred Dollar Bill *Kinda Outta Luck *Last Girl On Earth *Lie Or Die *On Our Way *Roses *Velvet Crowbar *You Can Be The Boss Kritiken Das Album hatte gemischte Kritiken. Auf Metacriti''c wurde über das Album sehr mies bewertet und bekam 61/100 Punkten. Auf ''Allmusic.com war die Rezeption ebenfalls nicht sehr gut. John Bush schrieb, Del Rey sei „unable to consistently sell herself as a heartbreaker, and most of the songs here sound like cobbled retreads of Video Games.“ („''...unfähig, sich selber durchgängig als Herzensbrecherin zu verkaufen, und die meisten Songs würden wie zusammengeschusterte Versionen von Video Games klingen.“) Allerdings hatte das Album auch mehrere gute Kritiken. Auf ''Entertaiment Weekly war Album mit C+ bewertet. Also "gut" und mit einem Plus dazu. The Guardian gab 4 von 5 Stern. Also nicht perfekt, aber sehr gut. New York Times und Rolling Stones haben das Album auch nicht sehr gut bewertet. Slant Magazine gab vier von fünf Sternen. Charts Auszeichnungen Siehe auch *Born to Die (Song) *Born to Die Tour *Born to Die - The Paradise Edition Kategorie:Alben